


Люди меняются

by Derek_Hale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale





	Люди меняются

Дин смотрел в глаза напротив и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не ударить. Самого себя. Забавная, наверное, могла бы получиться картинка - двое парней, практически точные копии друг друга, две пары идентичных, орехово-зеленых глаз. Дин из 2009-го и Дин из 2014-го. Один человек. Совершенно разные люди.  
Картинка могла бы быть забавной . . . если бы только не эмоции и чувства, плескавшиеся сейчас в этих глазах. В одних - недоумение, гнев и презрение, в других - только холодная ярость, надежно скрывающая бушующий в душе пожар.  
Дин из 2014-го уже практически не помнил себя таким. Хотя, еще пару лет назад, по-прежнему порывался прикрыть собой товарища, по-прежнему напивался, чтобы притупить боль очередной потери. Тогда еще была надежда, было за что бороться. Но после Детройта не осталось ничего, только агония, которую уже ничем не успокоить. Потом ушел Бобби. Кас уже давно не мог ему помочь, да и не хотел. Дин остался наедине со своим внутренним адом. И этот терзал и мучил куда больнее предыдущего, и был куда страшнее того, что творился на Земле. И он не отступал. Что бы Дин не делал, никак не выходило избавиться от этого кошмара. Тогда он выучился черпать в нем силу, стараясь не замечать, что на деле это были жестокость и равнодушие. Научился отворачиваться от того, кто уже не мог сражаться, научился жертвовать своими людьми, спускать курок, глядя им в глаза.

Он настолько преуспел в этом, что сейчас готов был отправить на верную смерть Каса. Единственного, кто у него остался; еще одного, кого он не уберег. Дин старался не думать об этом, и было почти не больно. Но сейчас, словно в ответ на ошарашенное - "И Каса тоже?!", душа коротко вскрикнула и . . . замерла, погружаясь в привычный сон. Так нужно было поступить.  
Несколько жизней в обмен на будущее.  
Оправданная жертва.  
"Он еще поймет, что я был прав", - подумал Дин, впечатывая кулак в свое прошлое.


End file.
